Clan of Crimson
by Jacqueline Jade Rose
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission. Kill the kishin, get its soul, and go home. Well, this simple mission turned complicated in a heartbeat and now it's impacting the lives of Maka Albarn and Soul "Eater" Evans. Especially Soul considering how this mission might reveal carefully guarded secrets about his past.
1. Chapter 1

Soul's POV

"Hiya Maka and Soul! How's it goin'?" Lord Death asked cheerfully.

Maka giggled a little bit and said "I've been good today. But you said you had a mission for us?"

The shinigami chuckled and said, "Of course! How on earth could I have forgotten?"

Pulling out a piece of paper, he gave us our assignment. Apparently, a kishin is running around killing people again. According to Lord Death, this kishin is dangerous because there is no known record of its abilities.

"Therefore, I advise you guys to be extra careful!" the shinigami finished.

Maka and I nodded, each understanding our assignment. We were just leaving when I saw Spirit storming towards us. "Hey you!" he called to me. I sighed and shook my head. 'Do we really have to do this now?' I wondered. Spirit stormed over to me and started to get in my face. "You better not let anything happen to my Maka! Or else I'll-"

"REAPER CHOP!" Lord Death yelled and then reaper chopped Spirit across the room. "Don't mind him! You kids have fun on your mission!" And with that, Lord Death closed the Death Room's door.

"Okay, Soul. Let's find that kishin." Maka said. I nodded my agreement, said a simple "Sure.", and we were off.

It really didn't take long for us to find the kishin or rather the kishin to find us. We hadn't gotten very far from the Death Room when Maka sensed someone was watching us. Without my meister needing to say so, I turned myself into a scythe. Maka took a fighting stance and, sure enough, our kishin appeared in front of us. There was just one thing.

Our kishin wasn't a kishin at all.

It was a witch.

"That's why Lord Death has no records on our kishin! Our kishin is really a witch!" I said to Maka.

She nodded and said "Now we really have to be on our guard."

The witch smiled evily at us and said "Oh look! A meister and her weapon. I suppose you want my soul, huh? Well, sweetie..." Before she finished her sentence though, she disappeared!

"W-What the heck?!" Maka yelped. Then, Maka froze. "...you won't be able to stop me!"

The witch then muttered what I assumed was a spell and her arms transformed into swords. She started slashing at us so fast her movements were a blur. Finally, she kicked Maka's arm and my meister dropped me to the ground. The witch then kicked Maka again, this time so she fell to the ground. "Poor little sweetie. It is not you I want!" she said, laughing maniacally. Then, she charged at me, blades drawn, and I returned to my human form.

I felt my heart race and fear taking hold of my mind. As she swung at me, I dodged her attacks as best I could but still ended up getting hit. The witch kicked me hard in the chest and knocked me to the ground. I landed on my back and felt the air leave my body. I turned onto my side and struggled to remember how to breathe. I froze when I heard the clacking of heels against pavement. I hesitantly looked up and saw the witch looking down on me.

"Aw, the poor wittle weapon is getting scared!" She leaned down next to me until her mouth was near my ear and whispered "But soon, you will have bigger problems to deal with." The witch rose to her feet again, turned me over onto my back, and raised one of her blades.

My eyes widened and everything started going in slow motion. The blade started to go down and, before I could even react, I felt pain shoot across my chest. I screamed so loudly that I could barely hear Maka waking up from her unconsciousness. I kept screaming in agony until my voice got hoarse.

The witch smirked and a golden mist started to surround her. "This is farewell, Soul. Forever." she said as the mist completely covered her and she disappeared.

The pain still had not died down and I could hear Maka running towards me. "Soul! Soul, are you alright?" she asked when she reached me.

"Hurts," was all I could say because my voice was still hoarse.

My friend nodded and gasped when she finally noticed the wound on my chest. "Oh my God. Soul, hold on! It'll be okay. Just don't go to sleep, okay? Can you do that until you see a doctor?"

I tried to nod but I was distracted by the dark spots clouding my vision.

"Soul? Please hold on!"

I felt myself being lifted up and soon we started moving. The pain hadn't ceased and tears were starting to well up in my eyes. 'So uncool.' I thought. We continued moving and my eyes were starting to droop closed as well as my vision getting completely blocked by darkness.

"Soul!"

Maka was the last thing I heard before I was plunged into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka's POV

"Soul!" I yelled in a futile attempt to keep him awake. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and the latter lolled limply to the side. I immediately stopped running and laid my injured partner on the ground.

Poor Soul.

Before I lost consciousness, I saw a look of pure terror on his face. He was so scared but tried his best to stop the witch. I took his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when I found he had one. It was slow but at least not slowing. His face, even in sleep, look like he was in pain. I lifted my friend's body and made my way to Lord Death.

When I got to the Death Room, I said the password, and the portal came into view. Lord Death seemed surprised to find me there. "Maka, what a surprise! Um, what happened to Soul?" he inquired.

I explained to him about the attack and he pulled me into the room along with Soul. "Alright, Maka, let's get him to a bed." Lord Death picked up Soul and carried him to what I assumed was a guest room. He shooed me out of the room for a moment and after a few minutes, he invited me back in. Soul was now wearing baby blue silk pajamas and I took a picture. It was just too cute! "Why don't you tuck Soul in while I call in Professor Stein?" Lord Death suggested. I nodded and walked over to my partner and pulled the covers onto him. He stirred for a moment but remained unconscious.

I turned and saw my father enter the room. I sent him my death glare but I think he ignored it. "How is he?" Dad asked. All my anger towards my father was quickly replaced with worry for Soul. "Not good. He's struggling to breathe, he has a nasty, deep cut on his chest, and there is a possibility that he might have fractured some ribs." I finished my report and looked my father in the eyes. "He'll be okay, right? I mean, Soul's been through much worse than this..." I trailed off. Soul seemed to be in a lot of pain. I think I'll ask Professor Stein about painkillers when he comes down here. "Maka? I'm baaaaaaaaack! And I brought some help!" Well speaking of which. "I'm still in here Lord Death!" I called. I looked back at my partner and silently prayed that Soul would be okay.

Professor Stein has left the building and there was nothing but good news! According to the professor, Soul did not fracture any ribs and he gave Soul an oxygen mask to help with the breathing. I think the best news of all though, is that the cut on Soul's chest wasn't as deep as I thought and Soul just passed out from blood loss! He's going to be okay! Stein said he just needs some sleep and he'll be fine. Smiling to myself, I sat on the side of Soul's bed and held his hand. "You're going to be okay, Soul. You're going to be okay." There was still one question on my mind though. Even for a cut to the chest, Stein said it wasn't deep. So, why did it hurt Soul so badly and more importantly...

_What was that witch after?_


End file.
